


Upcoming Schedule

by Skylar1336



Series: Monthly Updates [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: All viewers/readers please read, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Hyperrpg - Freeform, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Miles - Freeform, Other, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Thanks, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, YouTube, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, katelin, love you guys, ollie - Freeform, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: This is for my readers of any story, please read! Won't talk long :)
Series: Monthly Updates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680484
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	Upcoming Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. I appreciate all of you <3 This won't take long.

So. This is my current writing plan:

WWE: Requests are open. Nothing's in the works. Comment what you'd like to see. (PS Very eager to write some oneshots for this fandom. Don't be shy.)

Sanders Sides: Requests are open. Nothing's in the works. Comment what you'd like to see.

Youtube:

Jack Has DID: 2-3 more oneshots planned. This will end the series :)

Ethan's Shadow Series: 1-2 more parts. In the forseeable future, but a little ways off. Not sure where I want to go with it yet.

Crankiplier: Standalone oneshot coming very soon!

HyperRPG: Requests are open for the Midsommar roleplay characters. Oneshots only; comment what you'd like to see.

Markiplier: Short story in the forseeable future, a ways off. No spoilers, but Jack Has DID fans will probably enjoy ;) They would not be set in the same universe.

Generally, requests are open to all my readers! Tell me what you'd like to see in the coming weeks/months :)

Even if you don't have a request, let me know your thoughts on the upcoming schedule!

Finally, to be clear: Requesting does not guarantee a fulfillment, but it's very probable. So please, this is your time to tell me things. What do you want to see? Stay safe love y'all <3


End file.
